


Happy Birthday Sensei!

by Scarlett_sama



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Underage Sex, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yukio's Birthday and Shima is back on vacation. With his boyfriend and favorite Sensei's birthday that day. What will he get and how will his brothers help him get it to his Sensei? Awsome lemony goodness and maid outfit included! YukiRen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sensei!

Shima let out a soft sigh as he kicked some snow in his path and pulled his coat closer to him. Okumura-sensei's birthday was tomorrow and he still hadn't gotten a present for his teacher. The two of them had been going out, since he had found out he loved the middle class exorcist; and Rin had been very supportive of the two. Telling them to give it their best shot and keep moving forward, coming from the guy dating Bon of all people; not that Shima complained. The two teens were cute together, to say the least, despite all the fake fights and verbal abuse they put up to cover it. Unlike Sensei and him. The exorcist and exwire could act friendly toward each other and no one would judge them, they were just teacher and student to his classmates; and he wanted to keep it that way. Yet he had never gone farther than kissing and making out with his teacher, probably because Shima had ended up the uke between them, which was just 'perfect' for him. No matter how many perverted day dreams and fantasies he had, concerning his teacher, he ended up the uke every time. Something about his teacher just caught him off guard and sent him into a stuttering and pathetic mess, his face usually bright red and his hands shaking. Despite the fact, the pink-haired teen wanted to give his teacher the best birthday present he could; even though he was on Christmas break and back in his hometown; millions of miles away from his teacher.

"Hey, Renzou!"

Shima stopped for a second and looked back to see his older brothers waving to him, another devilish smile on Kinzou's face. Probably because, if he hadn't turned around the blonde would've tried another one of his flying kicks on the pink-haired teen again. Even though the exwire swore he had already been kicked in the head twice since he had came back, just as Kinzou's way to welcome the youngest Shima brother home; despite the major brain damage the pink-haired teen was getting.

"What are you doing here?" Shima asked, in confusion, as his brothers finally stopped in front of him. "I thought you had a mission?"

"We had one." Juuzou, the oldest of the three of them, said with a frown. "The door to the holy place we were supposed to go to froze shut, so we have to wait till it thaws."

"I ended up running right into the door." Kinzou complained, pouting a bit. "Hurt like hell."

"Says the guy that's kicked me in the head twice." Shima frowned, shoving his freezing hands into his coat pockets and pausing when he felt something warm brush against his fingertips.

"I was just excited to see you!" Kinzou said, taking offense to the pink-haired teen's comment.

"Sometimes you go a bit too far, Kinzou." Juuzou said, sighing. "One was alright, but you kicked him twice."

"I'll kick you if you don't drop it!" Kinzou retorted.

Shima ignored his brother's bickering and pulled out a pair of knitted pink gloves and a hat from his coat pocket, before he stared down at them and cursed himself for forgetting his teacher had given them to him as a early Christmas present. Just before he had left the academy to go home for Christmas vacation.

_"Shima!"_

_The pink-haired teen turned to see his teacher running toward him, a small bundle in his hand, and Bon and Miwa giving the exorcist a weird look as Rin was attempting to wish Bon a Merry Christmas. Yukio coming to a halt a few feet away to catch his breath, as the exwire looked at his teacher in question. The teen wondering why he had run all this way. The brunette's cheeks a deep red from running in the cold, and his exorcists' jacket keeping him warm._

_"Is something wrong, Sensei?" Shima asked, wondering if he had forgotten to turn in one of his assignments by accident._

_"Here" Yukio held out the small bundle, that he was holding. The whole thing wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper. "I saw you left me a Christmas present and I forgot to give you yours."_

_"Oh, thank you Sensei!" The pink-haired exorcist spoke, blushing as he took the package. "You didn't have to get me, anything."_

_"I wanted to, because I loved the one you gave me." The exorcist said, as he pulled out a gothic designed cross necklace Shima had come across by pure luck. Rin and Bon staring at the gift in surprise, probably because Yukio was actually wearing it. "I didn't really know what to get you, because you practically own all the Shonen manga out there, so I tried to make you something instead."_

_Shima looked at his teacher with a questioning glance and tore open the blue wrapping paper to find a knitted pink hat and gloves in his hands. A red heart design knitted into the gloves and a matching button on the hat. Rin looking over the pink-haired teen's shoulder and bursting out in laughter a second later._

_"I didn't know you could knit." Rin laughed, as Bon rolled his eyes and Yukio glared at his older brother. "It's even got cute little hearts on it."_

_"Nii-san, that's not necessary." Yukio said, the frown still in place._

_"Yeah it is. Who would want those?"_

_"I do!" Shima spoke up, as he pulled the pink hat on his head and the gloves along with it. The teen smiling at his teacher and getting Rin to stop laughing. Although even he knew Rin was doing it on purpose for Shima's sake. "I think they're perfect. Thank you, Sensei!"_

_His teacher gave him a smile as he pulled him in to a hug, despite the number of students present around them, and buried his face into the exwires neck. The exorcist giving the pink-haired teen a small kiss on the neck._

_"Have a good Christmas, Shima."_

_"You too, Sensei."_

"Yo! Renzou!"

"Huh?" Shima snapped out of his daze and noticed his brothers staring at him.

"You alright, Renzou?" Juuzou asked, giving him a weird look. "You kind of spaced out on us."

"I'm fine" Shima quickly said, as Kinzou pulled the pink hat out of his hand. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Easy! Just cool it, little bro." The blonde teased, putting the pink hat on the younger's head. "Where'd you get those from? They weren't with your suitcase."

"Sensei made them for me." Shima said, as he pulled on the gloves and ignored the blonde laughing at him. "He gave them to me before I left the academy."

"That middle second class exorcist you keep writing to us about?" Juuzou asked, elbowing the middle aged brother, Shima giving him a nod. "Isn't his birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Shima spoke, looking down at the ground and kicking some snow around. "I still haven't picked out a present yet. I don't know what to get him."

"Oh, trust me, little brother. We'll help you find a present." Kinzou said with a smirk, draping an arm around the younger's shoulders. "I've got just the thing. I used to make my old girlfriend wear it. You wear a size eight dress, right?"

* * *

"Kinzou, put me down!" Shima demanded, as he pounded on his older brother's back and kicked his legs furiously. The teen desperately trying to get this brother to set him down. "It's really cold outside and I'm not going out in this!"

"We'll be outside for two minutes tops, Renzou!" Kinzou said, as he headed for the door with the pink-haired teen slung over his shoulder. "And if you keep kicking your legs like that your dress will ride up!"

"Then put me down, so I can take it off!" The exwire whined. "I don't want Sensei to see me like this!"

"He won't see you, if you shut up! Now be quiet, before I tape your mouth shut!" The blonde spoke in frustration, as he pulled out his ring of keys and stuck one in the lock, before opening it up and pulling the key out.

"Kinzou-"

"Just shut up, so Yukio doesn't see you." Kinzou practically growled in anger, as he walked through the door and the two were outside in the snow. Juuzou standing by the doorway they had just walked out of and checking his cell phone. "Where are they?"

"The exorcists corralled the two brothers into the kitchen. They're opening their birthday presents there." Juuzou said, as he closed the door and reopened it so they could get inside the building. "Make it fast, Kinzou."

The blonde nodded and walked inside, the warm air inside the small church like building rushing over the two as Juuzou closed the door and Kinzou headed into the hallway. An exorcist standing in front of an open doorway. The man noticing them and gesturing them down the hall and to the right, as Shima's older brother gave a nod and quickly walked past the room. Shima catching a glimpse of his teacher opening presents with his older brother and making his heart race in seconds, as Kinzou chuckled at him and opened the door to one of the rooms. His older brother walking inside and setting the pink-haired teen down, as Shima looked around and realized he was in a bedroom.

"You ready, Renzou?" The blonde asked, having noticed the blush across the exwires cheeks as he fixed the bow in the younger teen's hair. "You only get one shot at this."

"Not really," Shima said nervously, as he messed with the lace on the dress he was wearing. "But this is for Sensei."

"Then knock'em dead, Renzou."Kinzou said, as he messed up Shima's hair a bit and headed out the door. "Good luck, little brother."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, you two!"

"Thanks you guys." The Okumura twins said in unison, Rin grinning like mad beside Yukio.

His older brother only this happy because Bon had sent him a stack of new manga in the mail and the demon had received it today. Yukio automatically feeling left out, because Shima hadn't sent him anything; but he had a feeling the exwire would surprise him when they got back to the academy. Shima was always one surprise after another.

"Yukio, you just got a late present!" Called one of the higher level exorcists', as he walked past the door. "The deliverer left it in your room!"

"Alright." The teen replied back, as he got up.

"You think it's from Shima?" Rin asked, watching him.

"It could be, but I won't know till I go look."

"You do that. I'm gunna protect the Sukiyaki!" Rin said with a grin, as Yukio left the room and headed down the hall and to his room. The teen opening the door without a second thought.

Only to find a red faced Shima standing in the middle of his room, in a maid's outfit. A black bow tied on a bundle of pink hair and a lace collar tied around his neck, with a black bow. The maid's dress clinging to him like a second layer of skin and a pink apron tied around the exwire's narrow waist, the fabric hugging his waist and pink knee high socks. The lace a beautiful pale pink, and complementing the exwires brown eyes, while making the teen's skin look even more rich and soft. The pink-haired teen's face turning crimson, as the exwire looked at him and clasped his hands behind his back; giving him an adorable smile.

"Happy Birthday, Sensei." The flustered teen spoke happily, making the exorcist blush at the sight of his boyfriend.

The younger teen not even able to believe the teen in front of him was the exwire he was in love with. This whole act out of character for the older teen as Shima looked at him nervously and walked up to the exorcist. His brown eyes a beautiful honey color in the low lights, and the exwire in front of him leaning forward to place a hand on Yukio's chest and look him in the eyes.

"Does Sensei want to open his present?" The pink-haired teen asked innocently, giving him a cute smile. "I came all the way here just for Sensei."

Yukio felt the blush intensify in his cheeks and looked the exwire over. A thousand things popping into his head, that he shouldn't be thinking of.

"Yukio, what the heck is taking so long?" Rin demanded, as he appeared around the corner and saw the two of them. "Oh, wow. Shima, is that you?"

"Yes." The exwire spoke softly, it apparent that he was utterly embarrassed for Rin finding him dressed the way he was.

"I'm gunna leave you two alone, then." Rin said, turning back and leaving them by themselves.

"I'm sorry about that." Yukio muttered, looking at his exwire and hesitating to embrace the teen. Only to prevent himself from taking the teen to his bed.

"It's fine." Shima said softly, leaning against the exorcist and resting his hands on Yukio's chest. "Does Sensei want to open his present, now?"

"I'd love to." Yukio spoke, caressing the teen's cheek and gently kissing the exwire. "Hopefully you don't have any plans tonight."

"I'm all yours, Sensei."

"Good." Yukio spoke, before sweeping the pink-haired maid off his feet. The exorcist closing and locking the door, before walking across the room to his bed.

Yukio tossing the exwire onto the bed and straddling his hips, as he looked down at the sight before him. His boyfriend's dress spread out on the bed and a nervous look in his eyes, as Yukio gently kissed him and tangled his fingers into the exwires hair. Shima letting out a soft moan underneath him, as the teen relaxed under him and gripped his teacher's shirt, before pulling the teen toward him.

* * *

Shima moaned against his teacher's lips, as Yukio parted the teen's lips and slid his tongue into the exwires mouth. The pink-haired teen barely noticing his teacher untangling his fingers from his hair and untying the apron around his waist. The pink apron hitting the floor, before Yukio pulled his lips away from the exwire and gently slid his hands up Shima's legs. The older teen letting out a soft moan, as his teacher slid the dress up to his waist and looked down at the bulge in the pink lace undergarments he was wearing. Courtesy of Kinzou, who had forced the teen to wear them. The small article of clothing barely able to contain the erection, while Yukio slid them off and let the exwires erection free. The older teen letting out a gasp as the cold air touched his aching member and Yukio gave him a smirk.

"You're already wet, Renzou." The exorcist teased, as he wrapped his hand around the exwires aching cock and pushed his thumb into the leaking slit. "Were you playing with yourself?"

"No-ah!" Shima cried out, as Yukio pressed his thumb in more. "Sensei makes me like this. I can't help it."

"Call me master." Yukio spoke softly, as he started stroking the older teen's length.

"M-master, m-more." Shima begged, while he bit his lower lip and fought back the urge to thrust down into the hand working his aching cock. "P-please, Master."

"In a minute, Renzou." Yukio spoke, as he let go of the teen's length and got a whimper from the teen.

The exorcist pulling the flushed and embarrassed exwire into his lap, and the maids dress covering the teen back up, making Shima blush.

"Undress yourself, Renzou." Yukio spoke, as he kissed the teen and smirked. "I think my Birthday present should unwrap itself."

"Y-yes, Master." Shima stuttered, as he reached behind him and undid the zipper.

The pink-haired teen pulling the dress up over his head and throwing it to the floor, as he sat naked in the exorcist's lap. The little lace collar still around his neck and the knee high socks still on, as Yukio rubbed the teen's hips and Shima shivered at the touch.

"Undress me, Renzou." Yukio spoke softly, while he gently kissed the teen's shoulder.

The older teen giving him a nervous nod, as he carefully pulled his teacher's sweater and shirt off him. Before the teen unbuckled the exorcist's belt and undid the button on his jeans. Yukio gently lifting the teen off him and setting him beside him, so the older teen could pull off his jeans. His teacher stopping him, before he could pull off his boxers and pulled him back into his lap and bringing his fingers to the flushed teen's lips.

"Suck on them." Yukio instructed, as Shima complied and eagerly sucked on his teacher's fingers.

The exorcist taking his fingers back moments later and sliding one into the exwire's entrance. Shima letting out a moan as he leaned against his teacher and lifted his ass a bit. The older teen letting out a hand full of moans, as Yukio slid a second finger and stretched him. The pink-haired teen panting against him, while he buried his face into the younger twin's shoulder and his voice became barely audible.

"Feels s-so good, M-master." Shima moaned, as he panted and clung to his teacher. "I w-want M-master inside m-me."

"In a moment, Renzou." Yukio spoke, as he slipped in a third finger incase and pulled them out all together.

Shima letting out a whine in protest, as Yukio laid back on the bed and gave the teen a nod. The pink-haired teen sliding down the exorcist's boxers, and letting the erection free, while Yukio held onto the teen's hips. The exwire positioning himself over his teacher, before he lowered himself onto his teacher's aching cock and moaned out in pain and pleasure. The pink-haired teen trying to catch his breath, as he forced himself to take the exorcist's entire cock and moaned out in pleasure. Yukio pulling the teen down for a gentle kiss, before Shima lifted his hips and forced himself back down onto his teacher's cock. The teen thrusting his boyfriend's cock into him, as he moaned and tried to find the spot he was looking for. Until Yukio gripped his hips tightly and forced him down so the exorcist's cock hit the bundle of nerves he was looking for dead center. Shima screaming out in pleasure, before he continued the onslaught on his prostate with a series of fast and hard thrusts. Until he slammed down onto the exorcist's cock and exploded onto his stomach. His inner walls clamping around his boyfriend's cock, before Yukio released inside him and Shima collapsed on top of his teacher. The teen softly panting, as Yukio gently smiled and stroked the older's hair.

"Happy Birthday, Sensei."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


End file.
